1. Field of the Invention:
A flashback chamber specifically structured to observe the inflow of blood from a catheter applied to a patient's blood vessel wherein the incoming blood flows evenly and successively along a plurality of chambers defined on the interior cavity of the flashback chamber, thereby insuring proper placement of the catheter assembly within the blood vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the proper placement of a catheter assembly, it is important for medical personnel to know when the needle and surrounding catheter is properly placed within the blood vessel of the patient being administered. When properly positioned, blood flows continuously through a hollow needle. This blood will continue to flow into any receiving chamber or cavity which allows the user of the subject structure to visually observe the relative rate of blood flow. If the flow is continuous, the user knows that the tip of the needle is properly positioned in a vein or artery and the catheter, coaxially disposed about the penetrating needle, is ready for subsequent advancement into the vein in which the needle tip has been properly positioned.
While visual observation of incoming blood flow is recognized as an efficient and proper means of determining whether the sharpened tip of a needle is positioned within the blood vessel of the patient, there is a need in the medical profession for what may be termed a flashback chamber. This flashback chamber, ideally, should be properly structured to observe the incoming blood flow as it passes from the needle into a chamber or cavity. Such a structure is clearly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,630. The present invention is directed towards an improvement of the flashback chamber for catheter as disclosed in the above set forth U.S. patent and relates to structural modifications of a cavity disposed within the hollow interior of the main body portion as well as the vent means associated with allowing of venting or passge of air from the interior of the cavity once the cavity is being filled with the incoming flow of blood.